My Girl
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: Everyone believes that Tezuka never smiles. Well they were WRONG! Just ask Hinata, Tezuka's childhood friend turned girlfriend. He smiles all the time and she'll be happy to give you pictures. For five dollars. TezukaXOC Currently Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

My Girl

_**My Girl**_

For HavesocksWilltravel, Animegirl3595, and The crabholecripple. You guys are the best! Thanks for everything!

Summary: Tezuka never smiles or at least as far as the guys know. The truth is he smiles a lot. But only in front of her.

Disclaimer, I don't own nuffin'! Got it?. How ever when HavesocksWilltravel and I take over the world that may change. Hehehe.

And on with the story!

Chapter One: Tezuka's Girl

Tezuka POV

15-Love! That cry rang out in my mind as he walked out of the school on nice Saturday afternoon.(a/n. in Japan, in case you didn't know, they go to school Monday to Saturday) I was remembering a particularly violent match that had taken place the previous weekend between Ryoma and a challenger from a nearby school. I stopped at the entrance gates and waited for about three minutes when a petite, brown haired girl ran around the corner. "Your late", I said in mock disapproval. "Sorry Tezuka" she replied in sarcastic tone.

"Well should we get going?" I asked. "Sure" she replied.

"Well, Hina how was your week?" I asked, a small smile escaping my lips. "Don't call me that! My name is Hinata! And to answer your question it was fine." She said. "Yours?" "Fine as well" I answered. We walked into the burger place and each bought a soda. "We have 42.003 minutes until the movie", Hinata said. "Geek" I snorted. Her response was to glare at him.

A few moments later, Momo and Ryoma walked into the establishment. I groaned to myself. You see I hadn't told the guys about Hinata, my girlfriend, yet. For all they knew I was a cold heartless person. In truth I wasn't, but only Hinata, and my mom, knew that. I had known Hinata for years, since we were kids really. We are opposites in the total sense of the word. My world was composed of tennis and hers with math and books. The only reason we knew each other is because our parents were friends and we grew up together. Our families got together every weekend and they hung out. Eventually we grew to really like each other and started going out. Every Saturday now Hinata sprinted over to Seigaku and we saw whatever movie was playing that week. Because I was the only guy on the team with a girlfriend, I never saw the need to mention it to the guys. And Hinata agreed with me. She had always believed in keeping a personal life and school separate. We had talked it over and agreed that for the time being no one need to know that we were seeing each other. Until now. Now just Momo and Ryoma being in the same room threatened to ruin every thing he had tried to keep from them.

Momo POV

I walked into the burger place with Ryoma. We were discussing the best ingredients for the perfect burger, when I could have sworn I saw Tezuka. But the guy was with a girl so I decided it probably wasn't him. Until I heard her call him Tezuka. I called over to him. "Hey Tezuka! Over here!". Ryoma just sighed and walked over. I followed him.

Hinata POV

"Hey, who are those guys coming over here? Are they friends of yours?" I asked, noticing two guys walking over wear Seigaku tennis uniforms. I knew Tezuka was on the team so I asked him if he knew them. "Sort of" he replied. "Hey Cap'n" the taller one said. "Hello Momo" he said.

Momo/Ryoma POV

Who is that girl he's with? She's cute Wait a sec he's with a GIRL!! EEK!! (A/N. they thought each of these comments at the same time unless noted by the . Kay?)

Tezuka POV

Oh come on, I thought. What next? "Who's she" asked Momo and Ryoma simultaneously. "My girlfriend Hinata" I answered. As embarrassing as this was, it is funny to see their mouths drop to the floor. "WHAT?!" Momo yelled. Hinata gave him a weak smile and said yes and that we needed to be going to the movies soon.

Hinata POV

I could tell that Tezuka was getting uncomfortable, so I bailed him out by saying we needed to go. He shot me a weak smile and nodded to them and said goodbye. We stood up and left. "Thanks" he whispered as he grabbed my hand as we left.

Momo POV

Did he just smile?! But they do look cute together. Awww, Tezuka got a girlfriend.

Tezuka POV

After the movie I dropped Hinata off at her house and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow Hinata." I said. "Yup" she said. "We're bringing the wasabi right?" "Yup" I replied. Mom held a potluck once a month a tomorrow was the date. "See ya then". I said.

I'll put up the next chapter when I get back from vacation. R&R plz

Thanks Princesscupcakes.


	2. The Potluck

Chapter Two: The Potluck

_**Chapter Two: The Potluck**_

Disclaimer: I got nuffn'. Kay?

Hey guys! Princesscupcakes here! Glad to be back! Just so you know, Tezuka is OOC because A: he's in love and B: he acts differently around his family.

Chapter two: The Potluck. Tezuka POV

I was running toward the market trying to remember mom's list of stuff to get. If I didn't hurry, I would be late for the potluck and mom would be mad. And you never wanted her mad. EVER. But with luck I wouldn't be late. Hopefully….

A few minutes later….

I ran out after picking up everything. As I approached my house I noticed that Hinata had arrived already. She and her older brother Hiro were walking down the sidewalk with their parents Akira and Umeko. Hinata looked up from the book she was reading and noticed me walking towards her. She ran forward and gave me a hug. We walked the rest of the way together. After my mom took the things from me; Hinata, Hiro, me and some of my cousins who came walked to the backyard. I noticed that Hinata had a bruise on her elbow. "Where'd you get that bruise this time?" I asked her. "Oh Hiro and I were fighting again." She replied happily. I rolled my eyes. She and her twin brother were always fighting, but instead of fighting like normal people by using their words they would beat each other up. "I hope you got him good this time" I said "yup! He almost had to get first aid!" "good" I said, chuckling. They never actually did any thing worse to each other than just a few bumps here and there.

While we ate, Hinata read a book by Shigure Sohma. It was funny watching her eat and read at the same time. (a/n I do this ALL the time). She finally closed the book and asked Hiro to pass her the wasabi. After she took some I took some. Then grabbed at my throat in a mock choking motion. I had forgotten that wasabi was super spicy. She laughed at me and then gave me a glass of water. I gulped it down in one sip. She laughed then said that after 50 times doing that I would learn. "Who's keeping count?" I asked angrily. "Me" she replied, laughing. I started laughing to. Darn laughter for being so contagious! She smiled and asked me if I could pass her some sushi.

After everyone was done eating the adults sat around talking while the younger kids played kickball and played on the tire swing. We older kids sat around talking about school, sports, and such. Then Hinata suggested that her and I go for a walk together. Hiro looked as though she just told him she was going to die in five seconds. He is extremely over protective of Hinata. I once saw him beat up a kid for accidentally bumping into her. She tried to stop him, but eventually gave up. Well, Hiro may have looked like that, but he said nothing except to have fun.

As we were walking I asked why she wanted to go walking. To get away from Hiro, was her reply. "I love the guy to death but sometimes I just need to be alone" said Hinata. After walking for a few minutes in silence she asked "You have a tennis match next week right?" "Right" I replied. "Do you want me to come?" she asked. "Sure" I said. "ok, I'll have mom drop me off there, kay?" she said. "ok" I said, looking at my watch I noticed it was getting late. "We should start heading back." I said. Hinata nodded in agreement. As we headed back I noticed she had been acting a little strange. I decided it was probably just my imagination though.

After everyone left, I went to my room and fell down on my bed. I decided to start my homework. As I did my homework, wondered what tomorrow would be like and how to keep Ryoma and Momo from saying anything about Hinata.

End of Chapter two. Anyone wondering what he's going to do to them? I know. Hehehehehe. Well, I'll update soon. See ya later everyone!


	3. A grumpy Ryoma, a hungry Momo,and a snoo

A Grumpy Ryoma, a Hungry Momo, and a Snooping Inui

**Disclaimer: this belongs to who ever owns POT. And this Chapter came out of the head of the kind, merciful, brilliant HavesocksWilltravel. (plz don't kill me Socks ;) plz?)**

**Oo0oO**

It was a bright Monday morning, the sun had never looked brighter and the day was full of hope and love. That is, until Ryoma woke up. Then the day was destroyed. But that is another story for another time. Here is the real story.

**Ryoma POV**

I woke up. It was sunny outside and the sun woke me up. Dang you sun. I got ready running a bit late, as was usual. Momo called into my house, on time as usual, telling me to hurry up. I jumped on the pegs of Momo's bike and he started off to school. Dang you school, you take up to much time doing things that I've already learned. Time that could be used to play tennis.

"Do you think that was really Tezuka's girlfriend?" Momo-senpai asked me as he pedaled to school.

"I don't know, but until we do I think we should keep it quiet until we're sure."

Little did I know that a certain snoop was behind us. Listening. And we wouldn't know until it was too late, because he interrupted us. That snooping Inui.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inui asked, jogging beside us, easily keeping up with Momo's sluggish pace.

"N-nothing Inui-senpai," we both stuttered.

Darn Inui. Always has to ruin everything. Can you believe it? He has to spy on us to know anything. No wonder the guy doesn't have any friends. I bet he spends lonely nights with his notebooks.

"Mada Mada Dane" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Inui asked, hiking his slipping book bag strap back onto his shoulder.

"Nothing" I replied. Then I whispered for Momo-senpai to bike faster.

"Hey Ryoma want to meet up after practice at the Café?" asked Momo, speeding up his feet to the fastest extent that they could.

"Sure Momo" I replied.

And we zoomed off, leaving Inui coughing in a cloud of our speedy dust.

_**Inui POV**_

_So from what I picked up: Tezuka had a girlfriend and Ryoma and Momo knew about it. This interested me. I would snoop around about this some more. Goody. I hadn't played snoop in such a long time._

_When I got to school, I immediately ran into Eiji and Fuji. They were up to something; I could feel it. I'd investigate that later. I had to finish this up first. Couldn't have too much stuff on my plate. _

_Fist I had find out her name, then I'd research her, by field testing. I groaned. It was so much easier it look things up on the computer. I'd gotten banned from the school library's computer lifts after hacking into the personal records file. I was trying to find dirt on Fuji. I didn't like him all that much. He was the only person on the tennis team that was immune to my Inui Juice, and I made me angry. Not only did I have no information on the kid, but all my power over the other regulars was stopped by his lack of taste buds_

_Well back to the girl._

_After what felt like hours sitting behind Momo and Ryoma as they ate, I thought I had finally come up with a name for the mystery girl. I came believe it was Hana. I heard Momo and Ryoma talking about her. She sounded cute. Really cute. If things didn't work out between them I just might ask her out. She sounds smart; just my style. That is if she really exists. The two of them may have just been mistaken. Well, only one way to find out._

**Oo0oO**

What do ya think? Sorry it took so long. Well all credit goes to the kind, merciful, awesomful, wonderful HavesocksWilltravel **(for I am Beta)**. R&R. flames accepted. See ya later,

P.C.

P.S it was really only about 3 quarters of an hour that Inui waited. Hehehe. Poor Inui. No sense of time. And poor Momo and Ryoma. They ate that whole time!


	4. CDs and Coffee

CD's are troubleCD's are trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't ask.

Hinata POV

It was Friday and I was running. Tezuka had a long practice today for tomorrow's tournament, so I wouldn't be meeting him after school today. So instead I was heading over to my best friend's house. Akiko Ise was the best friend anyone could have. But you would have to get past the fact she's obnoxious, annoying, boy crazy, coffee obsessed, a little ditzy, and wayyyyyy to bubbly. And did I mention a little dumb? We met when I needed to tutor her in Second grade. She was failing Second grade two weeks into it. I think she never turned in her color sheets.

As I approached her house she ran out to greet me. "HI!!" she yelled as she ran towards me. "Hi" I said laughing, as I was crushed to the ground. She and I are bestest friends. She often calls us twin souls and saying that if I didn't have Hiro she would wonder what happen to my twinness. She is currently trying to find hers. This might take a while.

"We are meeting Naoko and Suzu down at the CD shop next to Starbucks later." She informed me. "Then you will sleep over here tonight and we will movies!" "kay?" She asked. "I've already cleared it with your mom. "but…." I said only to be interrupted. "But nothing! I heard about the tennis match and we will both go. And because I am being so nice you AND Tezuka will both buy me a LARGE cup of gourmet coffee. The good stuff."

Did I forget to mention the only reason she puts up with Tezuka is because she makes him buy her coffee. It really is funny to watch. "Let's go!!" she yells. I ran after her laughing all the way there as we talk about stuff.

When we finally get there Naoko and Suzu are there. Naoko is shy. She is actually rich but most people wouldn't be able to tell unless the already knew. She is extremely down to earth. She is also the best cook out of all of us. Suzu is loud. REALLY loud. She is a tomboy. Akiko likes to use Suzu to meet boys. She considers Suzu her personal matchmaker. Suzu is completely addicted to cotton candy, but not any cotton candy it has to be blue. It HAS to be. Or else. And that else is bad. Trust me.

"Hi guys" Akiko says to them. "Hey" Suzu says back. "What are you guys looking for?" I ask. "Oh the new Fruba CD, it has all the songs by the actors in Fruits Basket" said Naoko. She loves Fruits Basket. It is a pretty good show. "Anything else?" I ask. Nope is the answer. "Well the new CD Hiro wants is out so I thought I might get it for him" I say. We go looking around and when I find the CD I meet up with Naoko at the register. When we are done checking out Hiro walks through the door. He spots me and walks over. "Hi" he said. "Whatcha buy?" I answer "Nothing"

"Well I am here to buy that new CD" he said. "I only brought 15 dollars though so can I borrow some money for tax?" I breathe a sigh of relief. "I spent all my money already" I said "Awww, man! Maybe next time then" he said. "Yup, maybe next time." I say a little too happy. He looks at me weirdly and then says he'll see me tomorrow.

"Great cover" Akiko says sarcastically to me. "You think of some thing better" I reply. "Watch me, next time that happens I will totally think of something better!" "Hurry up you guys!" Suzu shouts "We're heading over to Starbucks for YOU, Miss Akiko. "Starbucks!! Lets go!" Akiko screams. We run all the way there laughing at the way Akiko was acting in her coffee-deprived state.

When we were done with Starbucks we all walked around a park and talked about school. I went to Fudomine, Akiko went to Hyotei, Suzu went to Yamabuki, and Naoko was Home schooled by a private tutor. (A/N for the sake of the story we will pretend they are all n the same city even though they aren't. Kay?)

When it got around five, Akiko and I went to her house for our sleep over and Naoko and Suzu went home. When we got there Akiko suggested we watch a Walk to Remember. We had seen this about 5 times and each time we couldn't concentrate on the movie because one of us would crack a joke about huge foreheads or gelled hair. (a/n if I offended someone with that I'm sorry). So once again we spent about an hour and a half laughing at each other and eating super salty, super buttery popcorn. We knocked around midnight after about four and a half hours playing DDR.

End chapter

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is P.C.! So what do you think? I am sorry Socks that you could not beta but as I am leaving Sunday for camp and you would be back Saturday evening I wouldn't have time to put it up before I left so don't kill me. Please? For the rest of you R&R or I will sic flying monkeys upon your miserable souls. Kepish? Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can!

Yours

P.C.


	5. A stalker, tennis, and coffee

**Tennis and Coffee**

A/N First off, I am soooooo sorry that it has been so long. And really, I have no excuse, so if I still have some readers out there, please accept my apology. Second off, I would love to thank my amazing friend and beta, HaveSocksWillTravel, who isn't afraid of hurting my feelings to correct my stories. I am happy to swear eternal servitude to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, and never will.

**Hinata POV**

I woke up at about 7:30, and realized that I didn't have my bus pass. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but today, I don't have any money. And I needed money anyway to get Akiko her coffee, so right now I needed to wake up Akiko. It was a dangerous task, but I was up to it. Too many sleepovers with said girl had taught me when it was necessary to duck a flying fist or anything else that Akiko managed to grab and chuck

"Akiko, you need to get up so that I can go get my bus pass and your coffee money." I said, gently shaking her awake. She opened her pale blue eyes which had murder written all over them. But, since coffee was involved, she willingly groaned and sat up. A few moments later, we were out her front door, Akiko tripping blearily after me.

When we got to my house, Hiro, my lame twin (who was apparently popular in school,) had a friend over. His name was Josh and he was an exchange student from America. He was my favorite of all of my brother's friends, though his Japanese was halting and sometimes hard to understand. Just to make him feel a bit better, I would sometimes practice my English with him. Hiro and Josh often played video games together and Josh almost never bothered me. He was cool.

Grabbing my bus pass and money, Akiko and I headed out quickly. We had to get to Tezuka's game soon. It was almost nine.

**~At the Tennis Courts, about fifteen minutes later~**

We ended up running up to the fence in time to see the beginning of the match. Akiko went to save our seats and I went to go get coffee from the vendors nearby. I could hear the beginning of Tezuka's match. He was ahead when I got back after standing in front of a vendor that had a bit of a hard time opening a coffee package. I didn't know much about tennis, (a matter of principle: once Tezuka started talking about his sport it was hard to get him back to reality,) so I just cheered when ever the loudspeaker thing said that he had made a point. In the end Seishun Academy won as a matter of course. What else would you expect from a tennis team with my Tezuka as the buchou, although I may be just a little biased in that regard.

After the congratulatory crowd cleared, I ran down to say hi. He was standing alone, everyone else had moved on to congratulate some shrimp named Ryoma. He was really short and Akiko was giving him dagger eyes over the brim of her steaming coffee cup.

"Congratulations." I said to Tezuka, giving him a hug. "You did great."

"Thanks," Tezuka said. "I suppose Akiko is here and we need to buy her coffee?" He sighed.

"You supposed correctly. And I will need that coffee now." Akiko said dangerously, popping up from nowhere. "I'll take a large."

"Let's go and get it." I whispered to Tezuka. "Less pain later." He nodded in agreement.

We headed over to the nearest coffee shop (not vender; I had had enough of them,) to get Akiko her mocha latte. It was worth it. At least neither of us was dead. For now. You never could tell with her. But still, she was the greatest best friend a girl could have.

Little did we know about what was sneaking closely behind us in the bushes……..

**Inui POV**

I followed Hana(?), Tezuka, and this other girl who was supposedly named Akiko. She seemed mean, but I only had eyes for Hana. Then I heard the girl call her Hinata. Crap. I had been calling her by the wrong name the whole time. That sucks. But I like Hinata more than Hana, so that was ok.

"One day. Oh one day, my precious Hinata, you will be my girlfriend." I whispered under my breath. I didn't know why I wanted her for a girlfriend. I suppose that it was because Tezuka had her. I had some major jealousy issues with him. I would have a lot to talk about with my therapist on Monday. I would probably have to face my obvious obsession with this girl. Just because she went out with Tezuka. But seriously, girls hit on him all the time. What does he have that I don't? Besides talent, looks, appeal, a good attitude, he was the captain of the tennis team, and many other things. But other than that, what does he have that I don't?

I followed them all the way to a coffee shop. It was a Starbucks knockoff. An overpriced, under quality, coffee shop. But they were all the same. I put on a blonde wig, and a hat and ducked in after them, choosing a booth not far from theirs . Hinata ordered an iced hot chocolate, Akiko ordered a Mocha chocolate Latte, Tezuka got a soda. They sat down and started talking. Akiko said something and they all cracked up. Even Tezuka smiled, which was strange considering that he seemed to hate the peppy tag-along...She seemed nice enou—wait! Tezuka never smiled!

"Holy Crap!" I shouted and jumped up, surprised at his smile. When everyone looked at me, I put on a deep voice and said "Oh, sorry. I read something in the paper that surprised me."

I sat back down, blushing. My therapist would have a field day on Monday. Seriously. He was already getting a bigger fee from my parents due to my extra sessions, but with this, he might demand that I talk to him every day. That would be…..weird. But I would survive. He went through phases like that once in a while when he was concerned with my well-being. Then he went back to listening and nodding, and not really caring.

I turned my attention back to Hinata. They had gotten up and where leaving the shop. I quickly got up and followed them. I held the paper up and walked with it in front of my face.

When I was within hearing distance, I heard Hinata say something funny and I giggled in spite of myself.

Oh, how I want to see her again!

**Hinata POV**

I turned around when I heard someone laugh right after I said my math joke. I knew that Akiko only laughed because she was making fun of me, but Tezuka was laughing honestly. He loved my jokes, even if he didn't have the slightest clue of what I was talking about. I was glad about that. As smart as he was, it was nice to have something over his head. We headed over to a movie together after wards. We got him to see a chickflic, via plans 19 and 20. Oh, God bless them.

I went to my house after the movie. Akiko went to hers, got her stuff and headed over to my house. It was my sleepover time.

End of Chapter 5

Author's note. So I finally did it! If I ever get so far behind again, PM me a million times. I appreciate ideas and I will cite you if you submit some! R&R or evil flying ninja monkeys will eat your soul!


	6. The End

Before I go into anything, I want to say this: I love this story. I love it because it was my first story and because of all the support I recieved from it. It will always have this special little place in my heart, right above my love for Red Vines.

But here's why I'm posting this note:

I do truly regret this, but I'm afraid I"m putting this story down. I will no longer be updating due to lack of ideas, inspiration, loss of chapter documents, etc etc.

Really it all boils down to I'm not updating anymore.

That said, if anyone wants to take this story and finish it for me, PM me. I'll give you the go ahead, I just want to know who's taking over for me.

And listen, thanks for anyone who stuck through this. I know I'm a horrible updater and all, but thank you. And also, if there's any Harry Potter fans out there, I do have several stories up for that as well as one that's going to be multi-chapter in the works.

To avoid that one turning out like this one, I think I'll write several chapters before posting.

Once again, thank you guys. You're pretty awesome people.

-PC


End file.
